Arthur's Birthday
by dreamland4
Summary: It's Arthur's birthday a little bit of fluff and angst.  Unbeta'd.   I own nothing of Merlin but love.  Please review if you can.


**Comments: A silly little birthday fic, it was a little rushed so I hope you like it.**

"Happy Birthday Arthur" Arthur groaned and placed the pillow over his head.

Merlin poked Arthur in the arm "Time to get up, everyone is waiting for you" he said a sarcastic smile crossing his face.

Arthur groaned again, normally a birthday would be a day to look forward to, but for Arthur it was full of false birthday wishes and awful gifts and then to top it off a feast fully of whining women offering him a birthday dance. Arthur moaned "I am sick"

Merlin pulled the pillow off Arthur's face "I very much doubt that...now you can either get up or Lady Anne is waiting outside your door, I am sure she can help" Arthur looked disgusted and stood up clipping Merlin over the head on the way past.

"You know most people enjoy their birthday, even look forward to it!" Merlin shouted as Arthur went to change.

"Most people don't have the whole kingdom harassing them all day on their birthday" Merlin knew it was Arthur's worst day, but for Merlin it was one of his favourite days full of lots of ammunition for winding him up later.

"It won't be that bad"

Arthur came out dressed "That bad, do you not remember last year?" Arthur screwed his face up remembering the toothless Lady Margaret kissing him.

Merlin tried not to laugh "No I don't seem to recall" he knew better than to remind Arthur, it was a trick to see if he remembered Arthur's warning if he mentioned it again.

"Shut up Merlin" he grabbed his sword and took a deep breath before he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole day had been awful with greeting after greeting and now he sat at the feast his head spinning trying to enjoy himself with the knights and not make eye contact with the pack of women ogling him at the moment.

"Incoming" Sir Leon said and all Arthur's knights somehow seemed to reposition themselves so Arthur disappeared.

"Who was it?" Arthur said relieved at his lucky escape from whomever.

"The dragon" Sir Leon said under his breath and Arthur nearly choked on his ale. In fact Leon and Arthur had nicknames for most of the unsuitable women in Camelot, it helped them waste the time away whilst hunting. The dragon was Lady Annabel nicknamed such because of her fiery breath, there were other's off course... The Donkey which had become the nickname for Lady Marie after her laugh and the list went on. Arthur was normally not one for talking ill of women, but these special bunch had been a persistent annoyance in his life and this little code had saved him from any more awkward moments than necessary.

This went on most of the evening the knights either hiding him or intercepting the lady and dancing with her themselves to save Arthur.

"Having a good birthday" Merlin said filling Arthur's goblet up.

Arthur watched as Sir Leon got dragged around the dance floor by Lady Anne "Shut up Merlin"

The truth was the day had been too long, the drink to easily flowing and so far he had not seen any glimpse of Guinevere at least that would have made this day bearable. "I am going to bed"

"It's early?" Arthur shoved the goblet in Merlin's hand and he slipped through the crowd and into the corridor, once out of the doors he walked so fast to his chambers that Merlin had to run to keep up.

When Arthur got to his chambers door he turned to Merlin "That's all for the evening"

"What that's it, no abuse, no washing, no cleaning?"

"Nope, now go before I change my mind" Merlin didn't wait around.

Arthur smiled finally some piece and quiet he opened his door and closed it behind him leaning against it in relief. The silence was short lived as Arthur could hear someone walking towards the door, he groaned...it sounded like a women's footsteps and he turned around and looked through a gap in the wooden door to see who it was. To his relief it was Guinevere and in her hand she had a small package, she stood there biting her lip and then he saw her walk away and come back again "This is silly" he heard her say and she walked away again the package still in her hand.

Arthur opened the door "Guinevere?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her cheeks glowing red...the package now behind her back "My lord" she curtsied.

Arthur opened the door fully "Will you come in for a moment?"

Gwen bit her lip obviously thinking about whether or not too, but she did and Arthur watched as she now slipped the package into a pocket in her dress as she walked into his chambers.

Arthur closed the door and leaned against the table looking at her

"Happy Birthday" "How are you?" they said at the same time and Gwen laughed nervously.

"Thank you Guinevere...So how are you...I didn't see you tonight?" Arthur watched as Gwen fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"I am well thank you Sire...it was my evening off" Arthur moved a little closer to her and Gwen looked up at him.

"Then may I ask why you were standing outside my door but not coming in?"

"I..well, I came to...It's...I should go" Gwen turned to leave but Arthur grabbed her hand.

"Guinevere" She let out a sigh and Arthur gave a tug of her hand and then let it go...Gwen finally turned around to face him the small package now in her hand.

Guinevere fiddled with the box and didn't look at him "It's well it's a silly little thing...I am sure you have no need for it" she went to put it back in her pocket but Arthur held out his hand in front of her and she reluctantly placed it in his hand.

"Thank you Guinevere" Arthur smiled this little box he held in his hand meant more than any gift he had ever had and he had not even opened it.

Guinevere watched nervously as Arthur began undoing the box...once inside he found a small dagger. Arthur picked it up and turned it around feeling the sharpness and then he noticed a small inscription along the blade and he smiled _"For the love of Camelot" _

"I know it is not as fine as your others, it has been a while since I have..."

Arthur stopped admiring the blade "You made this?"

Gwen blushed even deeper red and let out a puff of air "Yes"

Arthur smiled even brighter "Then this is truly the finest dagger in all of Camelot"

Arthur picked up an apple and sliced though it accidently cutting his finger "Oww and the sharpest"

Guinevere quickly grabbed a rag from her dress and took Arthurs finger and applied pressure to it.

Arthur moved the curl from Guinevere's face "Thank you"

Gwen smiled awkwardly.

"Answer me this Guinevere, why did you not want to give this to me...when you had clearly gone to great lengths to make it?" Gwen tried concentrating on the wound on Arthur's finger rather than looking at him.

"After all the fine gifts you received today, I felt mine would not be suitable" Arthur sighed and his hand gently rubbed Guinevere's cheek causing her to finally make eye contact.

"Guinevere do you not know that anything you give me has more value to me than anything in this land?" Arthur reached in his jacket with his spare hand and pulled out the token Guinevere had given him all those years ago.

"You kept it?"

Arthur looked slightly embarrassed at his coming confession "I wear it for every battle, every tournament...every day, just so I have something of you near me always" He looked away from her "Just so I can make it through every day without you"

Tears threatened to fall and Guinevere squeezed Arthur's hand "I didn't know"

Arthur turned back to her a sad smile on his face "What you didn't know that a rude, arrogant pig could be so pathetic?"

Guinevere placed her hands on the sides of Arthur's face "No, I didn't know you felt this way"

"Of course I do, I love you Guinevere" a tear escaped down her cheek and she kissed Arthur on the lips, the kiss itself was meant to be like the first, tender and short. But too many confessions had been spoken and their lips had other things in mind.

Guinevere pulled back "Sorry...hmmm" Arthur claimed her lips again stopping her apology and pushed all the unwanted gifts on the floor with one hand and then lifted Guinevere on the table, his mouth never leaving hers...she squeeked in shock, but Arthur needed to save his neck, he planned on kissing her late into the night.

And they did until finally tiredness started to overtake them and Arthur leaned his head against hers exhausted "Happy Birthday Arthur" and they both laughed.

Arthur held out his hand and helped Guinevere off the table and she straightened her dress out.

"Well I should..."

Arthur smiled sadly "Thank you Guinevere" he really didn't want her to go, but he knew she had to.

Gwen stood on her toes and placed a final kiss on Arthur's cheek "Goodnight Arthur".

Arthur watched as Guinevere walked away down the corridor and finally closed his door. He had had the best birthday ever, well the best night ever...but the thoughts that this could not happen every night weighed heavy on his heart, tomorrow things would be as they once were, he would admire her from a distance and Guinevere would smile sadly at him.

Arthur closed his eyes and placed his hand on his lips, by his next birthday things would be different, they had to be, he needed Guinevere more than he needed anything else and he would do whatever it takes to make Guinevere his wife and kissing her a nightly occurance.


End file.
